


The Matchmaker

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaker Zay, Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zay plays Matchmaker in order to get his friends together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Warning, I suck at writing kissing scenes.

Zay has always been a very observant person. Since coming to New York he had all of his friends pegged. And since Middle School, not much had changed.

Farkle was still incredibly smart. Maya was still a talented artist, Lucas was still a great athlete, and Riley was still beautiful and naive. Another thing that hadn’t changed. Farkle Minkus was without a doubt in love with Riley Matthews and everyone but Riley seemed to realize that.

And Riley loved him back. Something only Zay seemed to realize. Riley was just better at hiding it than Farkle was, and Farkle was slightly more oblivious than she was surprisingly

So he came up with a plan, one that would either fail horribly or result in two of his closest friends finding happiness with each other. Was it worth it? Yes.

 

___*____*____

 

Farkle came over to help him with Trig every Thursday. Zay made a promise to his mother to do better in school and he intended to keep it. On one particular Thursday Zay brought up the topic of crushes. Zay himself was crushing on a girl in his Spanish Class and told Farkle as such.

“What about you? Anyone?” Zay did his best to look innocent, the last thing he needed was Farkle getting all flustered and leaving before his plan even took off.

Farkle doesn’t look up from the page, giving a simple shrug in response. But Zay notices a hint of red on his cheeks.

“I know about Riley?” His writing ceases, his hand shaking a bit but he still doesn’t look up, he shrugs again and the writing commences. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Farkle takes the textbook from Zay and begins copying down a few things. When his phone rings in his pocket Zay looks at the window, then back to Farkle. Time to push.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I ask her out. I mean, I meant what I said she is really cute.” His hand tightens around the pencil but he gives no response. “I mean if she isn’t with Lucas, and she isn’t with you-”

“She was never with me, why would you think she was with me. We are friends. Just friends.” The last part is said to himself. Zay admits he feels bad for the guy. 10 Years he’s been dealing with this, seeing Riley going between different guys, supporting her feelings whilst ignoring his own. It was admirable. But stupid.

“Right. I mean why would she want a guy who was willing to risk their friendship for her happiness? Why would she want a guy who supports her no matter what? Why would she want a guy who looks at her like she literally descended from heaven? That would be crazy.” Zay snatches the book from his hands and tosses it on the chair beside them. He had roughly 2 minutes and he wasn’t about to waste it. If he was going to trick a genius he had to do what he was best at.

“Zay-”

“Just say it and I’ll drop it. Say you don’t have feelings for Riley and I promise I will leave you alone.” Farkle looks over at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. Farkle knew Zay was pushing his buttons and as badly as he wanted to back down he couldn’t let himself.

“I don’t have feelings for Riley.” That was it, Farkle called his bluff and Zay lost. But he refused to let it go.

“Look at me and say. No looking down, no looking at your notes. Look right at me and tell me you don’t love her.” So he did, He and Zay were having a stare down at the kitchen table, but the words never left his mouth. He couldn’t lie. Not about something like this. It was as if it were physically impossible to do so.

“I can’t”

“Excuse me?” And he thought he was the actor. Farkle sits back in his chair, his arms crossing over his chest.

“I said I can’t. I can’t say it.”

“And why can’t you say it?” The glare Farkle sends is almost as powerful as the frustration Zay was feeling. Stubborn. Both of them were stubborn.

“Because.”

“Because of what Farkle. I want to know.”

“Because I don’t want you to date her. I Love her, I always have and I am sure I always will, and I’m sure you already know that. What exactly do you want me to admit Zay, what good does this do, Riley will never be with me and I accept that. Why are you pushing this?” Farkle stands up and is hurriedly stuffing his things into his bag, not bothering to push for an answer.

Zay doesn’t stop him, he does what he does best. He observes.  
Farkle stuff the last of his things in his bag zips it up and hauls it over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Zay nods in response, praying he timed it all right.

Farkle turns the knob and pulls the door open , only to reveal the person of his affection.

“Riley? H-How long have you been standing there?” ” Farkle looks over his shoulder and sees Zay watching the two a visible smile on his face.   
“I was just leaving. Zay wanted to ask you something. And I should go.” Before she has time to react, Farkle slips past her.

“I think this is the part where you go after him.” At Zay’s words, Riley turns around and walks after Farkle. Zay lives on the 3rd by the time she got to Farkle he was just leaving the 1st. After calling him three times with no response, she picks up the pace and stops him just as he reaches the front door.

“Farkle.” She puts her hand on his shoulder and turns him to face her. “Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Riley I just…I have to get home.” He turns to leave again, this time, it’s her words that stop him, five words that make him freeze in his spot.

“I heard what you said.” For awhile he doesn’t know how to react, so he doesn’t. His worst nightmare coming true. “Farkle-”

“I don’t…Riley-” She takes a step towards him, close enough that she could feel his breathing across her face. “I-”

“Did you mean it?” He looks at her quizzically. Why did that matter? Why would she care if he meant it? “Tell me the truth. We don’t lie to each other remember?” She got him there, of course, his rule came back to bite him in the ass.

Farkle shifts uncomfortably then nods. “Yes, I meant it.”

“Meant what?” And if he didn’t know her any better he would swear she was just that innocent. No. She wanted to get it out of him, hear him say it to her. Judging by her smirk she liked seeing him squirm. “Farkle.”

“I love you.” The look drops off of her face, and for a second he feels he messed it up. “I’m so-”

“You love me?” There was the look again, doe-eyed, her hands clasping her bag.

“Do you not want me to?” He nervously combs his hand through his hair. “I don’t want-”

“No-”

“Okay, I’ll stop-”

“No. Not that, just shut up for a second.” Farkle looks down at her confused, Riley’s lack of response causes his heart beats faster, his hand growing moist against the strap of his bag.

For the most part, the look is still there, this time, her lip caught between her teeth as if she were considering something, possibly considering turning him down. The upside was that she didn’t scream, look disgusted or push him away…at least not yet.

“I love you too.” It comes out as a whisper and if he weren’t so close he wouldn’t have heard it. Now that he has he can’t believe it.

“What?”

“I said I love you too, and I have for awhile, I just couldn’t say it. Zay told me he had a way to get you to notice me so that’s why I came over. I think he planned this.”

“He is an evil genius.” Riley shy away from him, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. This was it, the moment he dreamed of. Sure it didn’t end this way but their reality was 100% better.

Riley Matthews the girl he’s been in love with for 10 Years, returns the feeling, he should be on top of the world, scream, cheering, something. But instead, he stands still in front of her watching as she smiled at the ground.

“Oh My G-d. Just kiss already. I did not go through all of this to not get a kiss.” The two look back towards the steps and see Zay on the railing above them. Of course, he’d watch the fallout of his actions. “Look if you don’t kiss her I will. I wasn’t lying when I said that.” Farkle goes to say something but a tugging on his shirt causes his attention to fall in front of him.

“Um…Riley.”

“I think he’s right. We had a moment. We confessed, we should seal it with a kiss, it’s only right.” They’d kissed before, technically. I mean he missed but he remembers it being the happiest moment of his childhood. And he only kissed one person since then so he was likely just as inexperienced. His nervousness made him fear for what was to come. But he wanted this. He wanted it more than anything.

Her head tilts up slightly, and their eyes Their eyes lock and Riley’s movement on his shirt stops. Farkle subconsciously licks his lips, the action causing Riley’s eyes to go from his eyes to his mouth. Her hand trails from his shirt to his neck, she gently pulls him forward, her head tilts up slightly, the space between them slowly becoming nonexistent, his places his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. His slight movement causing their lips touch, their eyes close and she pushes up further. No more holding back.

The kiss was short and innocent as a first kiss should be, but it said all they needed to say. Riley pulls away first, her hand was not leaving his face.

When she opens her eyes she sees that he is watching her intently, likely afraid that she would try and run. Which would not be the case?  
“You have a little-” She uses her thumb to wipe the lip gloss off of his lips. Both have yet to step back, they were comfortable with the position they’re in.

“I am really happy for you guys. Now you can stop dancing around the obvious.” Both had forgotten about their friend’s attendance. “Now go home. I have things to do.”

The two look over at Zay, who was walking back towards his home.  
“We really should thank him.” Riley considered it for a moment, then shrugs.

“Maybe some other time. I have 2 hours before my parents get home and we have a lot to talk about. Walk me home?” Her hand drops from his neck and she holds it out for him to take.

“Okay.” He takes her hand and leads her out the building, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
